(a) Field of the Invention
Autonomous Generation Brake, in particular such an autonomous generation Brake which is fit for assemblage to a sports bike or any of a variety of sports machines.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
On a sports bike which is typically meant for fixed point pedalling practice, it is necessary to mount an impediment device, or one known in the name of a braking device, to simulate the resistance prevailing in the case of a regular bicycle being ridden for transport. A typical braking device integral with a sports bike, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, and FIG. 2 respectively comprises a magnetic metal stator (1) and a magnetic metal rotor (2), both being concentric with each other, with rotor (2) being stably mounted onto the follower shaft (21) that penetrates into the mandrel, enclosing the stator (l), the rotor (2) incorporates a cast iron disk (22) and a permanent magnet ring (23) clung inside (221) said disk (22); said follower shaft (2l) being transmitted by a conveyor (3) which can be, for instance, a belt or a chain. Referring to FIG. 3 it will be seen that afore-mentioned stator (1), for example an annular cast iron piece, in addition to being separate from rotor (2) by a clearance (dl), is furnished on its perimeter with armature coil (11) per pole, held apart by 2 or 3 equidistant clearances (d2), in order that once rotor (2) starts rotation, the permanent magnet in the form of a solenoid (23) that is clamped inside (221) the disk (22) will become magnetized to produce Alternate Current (=AC) (I), in the meantime, interrelated movement between each armature coil (11) and solenoid (23) the permanent magnet serves to induce current in armature coil (ll), which current interacts with solenoid (23) to produce braking effect (impedance or resistance).
Still, in a braking device the element emitting heat is basically the armature coil (11) which must be insulated, the in sulator is invariably impervious to heat transmission, that is, materials used as insulator can hardly withstand higher temperature, too high a temperature will doubtless defeat insulation materials, so heat diffusion in this connection is very much a problem, and heat diffusion in this instance must be carried out by other heat diffusion means; also, since in this connection the main braking power, speaking of a sports bike, must be rated at several hundred watts to realize sufficient braking momentum, to adjust braking torque, this power rating of several hundred watts must be duly controlled, in addition, with a greater power control circuit heating and heat diffusion can also prove to be a real hard-to-tackle problem. For improvement in view of the foregoing, efforts shed phrased in text follow below.